Suprise, Suprise
by XxMzMaryJaneWhitlockxX
Summary: Bella manages to shock her two vampires. With the best song Well to me anyway Ever. Rating for langue and Suggesting


A/N-So I took another songfic into my hands ^_^

Enjoy. The disclaimers at the end but you'll have to guess who sings it.

Kick off your stilettos (oh yeah)Kick off your stilettos And fuck me in the backseat (fa-fa-fa)Fuck me in the backseat Fer sure maybe fer sure not Fer sure eh fer sure bomb This is the end of what we planned (of what we planned)And now. We're not falling in love We're just falling apart so girl let's dance the night away This is how the beat dropsThis is how the beat drops (just let your body go)

This is Chris fucking donathan

don't get mad Jeffery star cause

I made you snort a line of my cum

while I fucked you in the ass.

Fer sure maybe

Fer sure not

Fer sure ehh

Fer sure Bomb.

I sway my body to the techno beat listening to the greatest raving song ever. Thinking of all the great times in Phoenix. I missed my friends a whole lot but my mom's happiness meant more to me than anything. But I still miss them.

Pulled up at a stoplight

Did drugs on the dashboard

look at the mess we made tonight

kick off your stilettos and

Fuck me in the back seat

I hear my window open and see to very surprised vampires. "Bella what is this?" The blond vampire asks. "It's the best song in the world!" Emmett and Jasper look at me weirdly. "That's not what we were referring to, actually its because it sounds like a rave song" Emmett says slowly. "Well that's cause it is silly." Jasper and Emmett looked confused.

Were not falling in love

Were just falling apart

So girl lets dance the night away

This is how the beat drops

This is how the beat drops

Just let your body go

This is how the beat drops

This is how the beat drops

"Bella, did you ever rave?" Jasper asked confused. "Well duh I lived in Phoenix for gods sake!" Both looked at me with open mouths "Never will we see you as regular Bella Again." Emmett declared with wide eyes. It was rather hysterical how they thought of me as innocent Bella 'Serves those idiots right. Just cause I seem meek and timid doesn't mean I am!' "No jkjkjk lololol I heart your fucking makeup, Oh my god I love your hair, Is that a new tattoo? Did that pressing fucking hurt? No jkjkjk lololol." Both Looked shocked at what I had said. "what it's the song?" So I rewinded the song to the part again "Listen this time"

No jkjkjk lololol

I heart your fucking makeup,

Oh my god I love your hair,

Is that a new tattoo?

Did that piercing fucking hurt?

No jkjkjk lololol

Wow It must be hard to surprise vampires, well maybe except Alice. "So you should close your mouths" Both closed their mouths but still looked shocked. "Hey Bella sing the rest, and can we see your dance?"

Emmett asked and Jasper pleaded with his eyes and said "Please" He knew better than to use his power on me. "Alright." So I started the song from the beginning.

A/N; Okay so im going to repeat the song and add some moves it wont be very descriptive though k?)

"Hey boo, How are you?" I said talking to Emmett and Jasper. "Oh my god! I missed you so much! How you been? Well we should hang out me. Fer sure!" I said walking away. Then I walked over and standing with my hand on my hip.

"What the fuck? You could totally see his fucking tracks. Oh my god." I said in a (don't get offended cause if you do your in the wrong story) gay/emo kinda voice.

"know! What the fuck? Did he draw his eyebrows on with a fuckin sharpie?" turning to the opposite side like it was a two sided conversation.

"I know he's fuckin ssssss. Well this is Chris fucking Donathan. don't get mad Jeffrey Star because I made you snort a line of my cum while I fucked you in the ass." I said to the Both of them. And they looked shocked.

"Fer sure maybe fer sure not Fer sure eh fer sure bomb I pulled up at a stop light, did drugs on the dashboard Look at the mess we made tonight Kick off your stilettos (oh ya)Kick off your stilettos And fuck me in the backseat fuck me in the backseat You're always falling in disguise And always quick to compromise "

I shook my ass and backed it up onto Jasper then turned to Emmett. Feeling 100% at ease cause I was so happy to be dancing again. No matter with who.

"Kick off your stilettos (oh yeah)Kick off your stilettos And fuck me in the backseat (fa-fa-fa)Fuck me in the backseat Fer sure maybe fer sure not Fer sure eh fer sure bomb This is the end of what we planned (of what we planned)And now. We're not falling in love We're just falling apart,sogirl let's dance the night away This is how the beat dropsThis is how the beat drops (just let your body go)"

I dropped down low, and grinded my body to the both of them. Showing them quickly the way to dance to this song. Just throw your inhibitions out the window.

"This is how the beat drops This is how the beat drops (I wanna see your panties drop girl now)All this time is wasted pretending we're in love But that's alright cause you know I love being with you and seeing you cry So don't let go-o-o Well don't let go, no-o Don't let go Fer sure maybe fer sure not Fer sure eh fer sure bomb Pulled up at a stop light did drugs on the dashboard Look at the mess we made tonight Kick off your stilettos Kick off your stilettos And fuckme in the backseat fuck me in the backseat You're always falling in disguise And always quick to compromise Kick off your stilettos (oh yeah)Kick off your stilettos And fuck me in the backseat (fa-fa-fa)fuckme in the backseatFer sure maybe fer sure not Fer sure eh fer sure bomb (b-b-b-b-b-b-b-bomb)This is the end of what we planned (of what we planned)And now. We're not falling in love We're just falling apart (so girl let's dance the night away) This is how the beat dropsThis is how the beat dropsThis is how the beat drops This is how the beat drops (I wanna see your panties drop girl now) All this time is wasted pretending we're in love But that's alright cause you know I love being with you and seeing you cry

So don't let go-o-o Well don't let go, no-o Don't let go"

Being between this two vampires I felt at peace just dancing like I used to at home.

"No jkjkjk lololol I heart your fucking makeup Oh my god I love your hair Is that a new tattoo? Did that piercing fucking hurt? No jkjkjk lololol" I said following exactly with the song making them pause from the dance to be surprised again and just stare in shock then began to dance again.

"We're not falling in love We're just falling apart (so girl let's dance the night away) This is how the beat goes This is how the beat goes (Just let your body go) This is how the beat drops This is how the beat drops (I wanna see your panties drop girl now) All this time is wasted pretending we're in love But that's alright cause you know I love being with you and seeing you cry So don't let go-o-o (All this time is wasted) Well don't let go, no-o (Pretending we're in love) But that's alright cause you know I love being with you and seeing you cry But that's alright"

And then to shock them even more I finished the song, with out the dance move, cause the moves are only good for the rave remix while I have the regular one.

"_[scoff] _You got fucking jizz all over my bag. Where'd you throw my panties?" I said in a female voice similar to the one earlier.

"I threw them out the window bitch shut the fuck up" I said from the voice I was singing in.

Both Jasper and Emmett was staring at me in shock they were even unable to produce sentences just stammers. And Edward walks in fresh from the hunt. "Bella what did you do to them to reduce them speechless, their thoughts are so shocked and stammer it's hard to read them." I smirked evilly. "Oh when they get their thoughts together I'll enjoy it!" And I walked out of my room

*A:N-Hehe Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight. Or the song mentioned. Whoever guesses right gets a giftie ^_^ R&R


End file.
